Closed My Eyes And Landed Here
by Her Is In Hero
Summary: "I know nothing about your parents." Skye observed, her and Bobbi were cuddling on their bed while Hunter ran around packing things and mumbling to himself. He seemed more excited about Bobbi's parents than he'd been about his own family. *10th in the Like A Stain series*


_**Closed My Eyes And Landed Here**_

Christmas with Hunters mother and sister had been nice. A lot nicer than Skye had expected given their unconventional relationship, and her general bad luck with families.

Even with how well it went she still wasn't overly enthusiastic when Bobbi received a letter - actual snail mail letter - from her parents, asking her to visit soon. Easter was coming up and Hunter was the one that seemed to jump at the idea of visiting Bobbi's parents, whilst the blonde in question just grimaced, but didn't argue when the Englishman started making plans.

They seemed to have a lot of luck with getting holidays off; the whole team had been involved in a particularly horrific case so Coulson was giving them the week off to recuperate before getting back to work - the second-best team could handle whatever came up in the meantime.

* * *

"I know nothing about your parents." Skye observed, her and Bobbi were cuddling on their bed while Hunter ran around packing things and mumbling to himself. He seemed more excited about Bobbi's parents than he'd been about his own family. Bobbi on the hand appeared to be dreading the visit.

"They're lovely really." Hunter was the one that spoke, poking his head out of the bathroom where he was contemplating three different shampoos. Bobbi hummed, her fingers absently playing with the ends of Skye's hair. "Very open too; free-spirited, you could say."

"You're the one that warned me about them; what's with the change of heart?" She raised her eyebrows at him.

"Not a change, Sweetheart, the warning still stands." With that he ducked back into the bathroom to continue his shampoo decisions.

"What about you?" Tilting her head up to look at Bobbi who she was leaning against. "They're your parents, aren't you gonna tell me anything?"

"They're going to love you." Bobbi pressed her lips to the tip of her nose. "And, uh..." She furrowed her brow for a moment. "Don't eat anything they say is _natural_."

"Natural?" If her curiosity wasn't already peaked that would definitely do it. "What the Hell does that mean?"

* * *

Skye reached across the console to hold Bobbi's free hand, touching their marks together and letting the sensation of pure love wash over her. She didn't know who was more nervous; her or Bobbi. She can feel the nerves through the bond, the apprehension. What was so bad about her parents that was making her nervous? Bobbi was never nervous. Ever!

"We don't have to do this." Skye murmured, she couldn't blame her for being nervous. They didn't have a conventional relationship - three people in a relationship is not normal by any standards - they worked for a secret world security organisation, she has freaking super powers and runs a team full of super powered people.

Bobbi glanced over and smiled, squeezing her hand once.

"We're here now." She shook her head, pulling into the estate. She pulled over to a small grouping of cars - mostly brightly colored vans, and that really should have been a clue. "It's not far, but we have to walk from here."

"Think we should bring May back some brownies?" Lance grinned, and that really should have been the second clue.

"As long as you give them to her, she already hates you." Bobbi tossed back, though they all knew that if May actually hated Hunter he'd be dead.

"Okay, what is this place?" Skye looked around the estate after they got their bags and started walking. Hippie vans at the front, a group of people doing yoga in the distance, a seemingly endless supply of wind-chimes in the air. "It looks like a hippie hide-out."

"That's because it is, Sweetheart." Hunter grinned far too cheerfully. Skye paused, eyeing him, trying to figure out if he was lying. Bobbi didn't say anything.

"Oh my God! Seriously?" Wide eyes turned to the blonde who was shifting uncomfortably. "Your parents are hippies?"

"Not hippies." Bobbi denied with a grimace. "More like... Natural enthusiasts who-... Yeah, they're hippies." She relented making Hunter cackle with glee.

"How the Hell did you come from two hippies?" They started walking again, the blonde leading them through what Skye now knew to be a hippie estate.

* * *

Bobbi can't help but smile when she sees her parents. Not-quite with flowers in their hair or tie-dye clothes, but it was hard to argue that they weren't hippies when they lived on a compound where there were people who had flowers and tie-dye.

She loved them, she really did, but she was just thankful that they waited until after she moved out when she was a teenager to move into the hippie compound.

Plus, if there was anyone that would readily accept her relationship with Hunter and Skye it was them. They weren't marked to each other - last she knew neither of them had met their marks yet - and the last she'd heard they had been in a very open relationship with another couple on the compound - that was more than she ever wanted to know about her parents sex lives.

"We missed you, Baby Bird." Her father pulls her into a hug as soon as she's within his reach. He smells like dirt, wicker and their special _natural_ \- pot - brownies. It feels oddly homey.

"Missed you too, Dad." Even though she's over thirty, and he's nearly 60 and smells like pot brownies, he's her Dad and she can still remember him teaching her to ride a bike. She'll always miss her parents, but unfortunately it's a reality that each time she sees them may be the last.

"And Lance! You brought Lance again, I could sense that you would balance each other out." Her Dad hugs Hunter next and the Englishman awkwardly pats him on the back. "Such an open mind and spirit to help open our Baby Bird."

"Yeah, that's me, keeping Bob open and all that." Bobbi resisted the urge to roll her eyes as she hugged her mother; flowers, brownies, and wicker wood. "Have you met Skye?" The woman in question had the same look of flight-mode panicking as she'd when she'd met his Mum and sister. Fortunately there was no car in the immediate vicinity for her to escape in.

"Skye! What a lovely name." Her Mom pulled the stunned brunette into a hug as well. "I sense an open spirit in you."

"Uh... Thanks?" Skye could honestly say she hadn't been hugged by a complete stranger in at least three years.

"You haven't brought a friend to us since you were a child, Baby Bird." Her mothers smile isn't accusing, but Bobbi still feels guilty because it was true. She'd stopped bringing friends home when she realized that the kids at school were making fun of them for not being like every other parent.

"Skye's not exactly a friend." She could see the fear of rejection in her eyes. "Skye's our... Skye's our Soulmate. Lance and I didn't work out, but the three of us do." Would it ever be easy to explain their relationship?

"How wonderful." Bobbi's Mom smiles at them and it's possibly the best reaction they've ever had - except maybe Fitz who had just been relieved that they sorted themselves out and stopped bothering him with their problems (mostly).

* * *

"Baby Bird?" Bobbi's parents are out for their afternoon meditation when they get a chance to talk together.

"I know, right? It can't be a coincidence." Hunter is grinning lazily and munching on a brownie despite Bobbi's eye roll. "From Baby Bird to Mockingbird."

"I didn't choose my call-sign." The blonde denies, but Skye just laughs.

"Sure you didn't, Baby Bird." The younger woman smirks, Bobbi pokes her in the side, Skye pokes her back... It quickly turns into Bobbi pinning Skye down and kissing her. Hunter enjoys the view as he eats his natural brownie.

* * *

Bobbi was an exceptionally adorable child, Skye found out. Blonde hair, big blue eyes, a bright smile - there's even a few pictures where she has rainbow colors in her hair. Because of course she got to have rainbow hair, her parents were hippies. The pictures are all Polaroids too and from the second they're brought out Bobbi is trying to get them put away again.

"Who are they?" There were plenty of Bobbi growing up, alone, with friends, with her parents, but this was the first appearance of this couple; an older man and woman with the man in a suit and the woman in a formal skirt and blouse. They definitely didn't fit in with anyone else in any of the other photos.

"Grandma Barbara and Grandpa Robert." Bobbi smiled when she leaned over to look at the picture. "Dad's parents... Yes, I was named after both of them."

"So, are you like, Barbara Morse the _second_ or something?" Skye snickered, earning another poke to the stomach.

"The **third**." Hunter piped up with a snort. "What is it? Your great-great Grand-mum or something?"

"My great-Aunt." Bobbi corrected, making the other two laugh.

"So, like, do we have to name our first daughter Barbara too or-?" Skye was cut off by a cushion to the face.

"Shut it, _Mary Sue_." Bobbi huffed, Skye narrowed her eyes, Hunter failed not to laugh.

"It is so on!" Skye picked up the cushion that had hit and thumped it in Bobbi's face.

"Barbara the **third** and Mary Sue!" Lance laughed to himself as the two women dissolved into a pillow fight - had someone put something in their dinner or were they just relaxing?

"Like you can talk, Lancelot." A cushion was thrown at him as well.

* * *

Hunter had somehow managed to be roped into yoga with Bobbi's parents for their morning session. Bobbi and Skye were lazing in a hammock watching him attempt to contort himself and laughing despite the glares he kept shooting at them.

It was nice, Skye decided, she could definitely see how someone could get pulled into the hippie lifestyle. No-one trying to kill them, no weird looks when three of them went to bed together, hardly any responsibilities.

"How exactly did _you_ come from **them**?" Skye had to ask as Bobbi's father tried to help Hunter into the right position, only to have the Englishman yelp and fall over. "I mean, no offence, but I so didn't imagine you having hippies for parents."

Bobbi laughed in her ear as a breeze made the hammock sway a little. "What, you thought I came from an accountant or something? Where do you think I learned to be so _flexible_? Yoga isn't standard SHIELD training." Though it was funny to imagine Coulson trying to do yoga every morning. "My grandparents never approved of their only son becoming a flower child so they spent every summer trying to get me to be normal... Don't know how well it worked since I joined SHIELD at nineteen, but I think they were more pleased with secret government organisation than flowers in my hair." Skye smiled, it was the most she'd heard about Bobbi's childhood. "That was when I got my mark, you know."

Skye looked down, their hands were lazily linked together on her stomach with their marks touching as they swayed on the hammock. Her mark still tingled every time. Every touch, every kiss, every declaration of love, her mark still tingled and warmed.

"Yeah?" They didn't talk much about their marks, it was hard on Hunter, he felt left out sometimes and they hated that there was nothing they could do to ease his fears.

"I was filling out the paper work for the Academy and I guess that was my deciding moment; if I hadn't joined SHIELD I wouldn't have met you." A kiss pressed to her temple.

"Do you ever wonder what would have happened if you didn't join SHIELD?" Bobbi hummed in her ear for a moment.

"Sometimes." The blonde admitted. In the distance Bobbi's father and another man were trying to untangle Hunter from the knot he'd somehow gotten himself into. "But, then I get to come to bed with you and Hunter and that's better than any other path I could have taken."

* * *

Bobbi grinned as Hunter and Skye argued in the distance about who made better daisy-chains. She honestly had no idea why they were trying to make daisy-chains, but it was amusing to watch Skye argue that hers were better because her _name_ was Daisy.

"Hey, Baby Bird." The blonde glanced over at her mothers voice.

"Hi, Mama." She smiled, scooting over so they could share the chair.

"Robby and I knew there was something missing when you brought Lance to us." Her mother started. "Marked or not, Skye is that something."

"Yeah." The young woman in question was now throwing loose daisies at Hunter who was getting rapidly more frustrated with his daisy-chain. "She evens us out, puts us in our place when we need it."

"I know that you used to disapprove of how Robby and I lived-" Bobbi opened her mouth to deny it, she didn't disapprove! Maybe a little, but she'd been young and foolish. "-and that's okay, not everyone understands. But, I am so happy that you embraced this part of you." Hunter was now tackling Skye to the ground, trying to shove his daisy-chain onto her head.

Her dorky Soulmates!

"I love you, Mama." It was nice not to have to train or fight for their lives or wonder who the next big threat to the planet was going to be.

"I love you, Baby Bird." Maybe she did have a little something to do with her Mockingbird call-sign - all she'd asked for was something bird related - but she liked to remember where she came from.

* * *

 **The much awaited chapter about meeting Bobbi's parents! I had a lot of struggles with who her parents should be, so I hope you like what I settled with in the end. :D**

 **I know I said between 2 and 20 installments of this left; so far I have another 4 planned, but I make no promises that it won't go further (or that I won't cut one of them out).**


End file.
